El pasado ¿En el presente?
by Lucy Oraki
Summary: Hitomi intenta olvidar en vano, mas no sabe que todo cambia...


Hacía 2 años que Hitomi había regresado de Gaea, desde entonces ella solía mirar las estrellas todas las noches, sumida en sus pensamientos, se quedó dormida en el tejado de su casa, de repente, despertó en un lugar oscuro:

-¿Hitomi?

-Si, soy yo, ¿Quien eres?

-Soy tu otro yo, tu conciencia, quiero platicar contigo

-¿De que?

-De Van

-¿Qué tiene que ver Van?

-Mucho, hace 2 años que tú y él se separaron

-Hace dos años...

-Seré directa contigo

-Dime

-¿Aun lo amas?

-¿Porqué me preguntas eso?

-Te he visto muy pensativa

-¿Yo?

-Sí, ¿Sientes algo por él?

-Cuando yo abandoné Fanelia, no sentía su ausencia

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora lo extraño más que nunca

-¿Estás realmente segura?

-Si

-¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?

-No tenía otra opción

-¿Qué harías si él ya se comprometió?

-¿¡Cómo!?

-¿Por qué no lo visitas?

-No debo

-¿Por qué?

-Entonces no debo interrumpir en nada

-¿Sabes que cada quien elige el camino que desea?

-Sí, y mi camino en ese caso es olvidarlo

-Eres una mentirosa

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quisieras correr a sus brazos

-No lo niego, pero no puedo hacerlo

-¿Has platicado con él?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-La otra vez lo vi... no quería ni verme...

-Y tú ¿No le dijiste nada?

-No, le dejé ir, traté de hablar, pero no me escuchó

-Eres una tonta... ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Absolutamente nada, trato de olvidar y no puedo

-Entonces olvídalo

-No

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-No puedo y no quiero

-¿Qué piensa Van de todo esto? ¿Nunca has intentado comunicarte con él?

-No...es más, tiraría todo lo que tengo de él y le devolvería el péndulo... quiero olvidar...

-¿A él o al péndulo?

-Al péndulo y a él, no quiero recordar el pasado

-Parece que el pasado para tí no lo es

-Siento que desde que lo conocí el tiempo se congeló, siento que fue ayer cuando lo conocí, siento que fue ayer cuando me pidió que fuera su novia-Luego dijo Hitomi con voz melancólica-Si él es feliz con alguien más, me alegra.

-¿Te alegra o te entristece?

-Ambas cosas

-¿Porqué?

-Porque si él es feliz, yo soy feliz y estoy triste porque no está conmigo, sin embargo, mientras él sea feliz con alguien más, yo también lo seré

-..mi, Hitomi, despierta!

-¿¡Qué, dónde estoy!?

-Hitomi, estás en Fanelia-Dijo una voz familiar para ella

-¿Allen?-Dijo con sorpresa-¡Fanelia! Pero...

-Vimos a lo lejos un has de luz, pensamos que eras tú y aquí estás-Dijo Allen

-Gracias...pero..yo estaba observando las estrellas en el techo de mi casa, recuerdo que...

-Cuando te encontramos, estabas inconciente, creímos que algo te había pasado-Dijo Allen

-Hitomi ¿Estás bien?-Dijo otra voz, con la cual se quedó petrificada

Hitomi sólo acertó a dirigirle una mirada, una mirada que decía más que mil palabras

-Gracias, estoy bien-Dijo amablemente

-Es mejor que te recuestes y descanses-Dijo Van

De repente, una chica de cabellos negros y pelo corto hizo aparición, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco largo sin mangas

-¡Van, cariño! ¿Que fue lo que pasó?-Se queda viendo a Hitomi-¿Tu eres la chica de la Luna Fantasma que ayudó a Van?

Hitomi apenas acertó a decir un débil "si"

-"Esa chica..." -pensó Hitomi

-Quiero darte las gracias-Dijo ella-De no ser por ti, Van no estaría aquí con nosotros-Dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Hitomi quien en ese momento reaccionó

-¡Pero qué descortés he sido! Aun no me he presentado...-DIjo ella

Van se adelantó

-Hitomi, te presento a Marlene, hermana menor de Millerna y mi prometida-Dijo Van muy feliz-Nos casaremos en 15 días yo quería que vinieras, pero no sabía cómo llamarte...

Hitomi sintió que el suelo se lo habían quitado... sentía que el corazón se le había salido... hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por sonreir...

-¡Muchas felicidades!-Dijo-Que tengan un feliz matrimonio, ¿Saben que con sólo verlos se ve que están muy enamorados?-Dijo ella para disimular su tristeza

-Nos retiramos-DIjo Van-Debes descansar-Tanto Van como Marlene salieron tomados de la mano... el ver esa escena a Hitomi le dieron una ganas de llorar tremendas..

Allen se dio cuenta de ello

-Hitomi...-Dijo él

Hitomi esbosó una gran sonrisa... con lágrimas en los ojos-Era obvio... era obvio...-Dijo ella entre llantos Allen la abrazó para consolarla, tan cansada había quedado que se quedó dormida en el regazo de Allen hasta el día siguiente, sin embargo, durante el transcurso de los días, Hitomi se mostraba triste... casi no hablaba y siempre estaba distraida, trataba de evitar a Van y a Marlene, sin embargo, un día de aquellos cuando paseaba por el castillo en busca de un lugar solitario, encontró a los dos tomados de la mano y abrazados... no pudo más y hechó a correr rumbo al bosque, en su trayecto tropezó con Allen

-¿¡Que tienes Hitomi!?-Dijo él

-Nada es solo que...

-De nuevo-Dijo Allen-Hitomi, tienes que aprender a olvidar...

-¿Cómo?-Dijo ella desesperada

-Sólo tú tienes el poder-Dijo él

-Está bien, en ese caso me voy-Dijo ella y diciendo esto, un haz de luz salió de nuevo... llevándose a Hitomi a la Luna Fantasma, no sin antes despedirse de Allen...

De regreso, Hitomi miró al cielo de forma melancólica, pero en cierta forma feliz, ya no había nada que la detuviera para pensar en Van, él se encontraba muy bien... ella también haría lo mismo...

Pasaron 8 años...

-Oye mamá ¿Quien es este niño?-Dijo una niña pequeña mirando una foto

-Ese fue mi primer amor-Dijo la mujer

-¿Dónde lo conociste?

-En un lugar muy lejos de aqui-Dijo ella mientras ambas veían el album de fotos, de repente, se oye una voz a lo lejos

-¡Cariño! ¿Ya están listas?

-¡Ya vamos!-Dijo ella-Mientras cargaba a la niña en brazos, ambas salieron de la casa

-¿Iremos a ver a mi Tía?-Dijo la niña

-Sí

-¡Papi!-Dijo la pequeña mientras corría a los brazos de su padre

-¿Ya está todo listo Allen?-Dijo la joven

-Sí, Hitomi-Dijo él mientras besaba a Hitomi

-Oye mami... ¿Papá lo conoció?-Dijo la pequeña

-Si-Dijo Hitomi

-¿A quien?

-A Van-Dijo ella

-¿Todavía lo recuerdas?-Dijo Allen

-El recuerdo quedó en la fotografía, tú fuiste mi pasado, eres mi presente y serás mi futuro... no sabes cuanto te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, Allen, decidirte a venir a vivir aquí, en la Luna Fantasma... ¿Te has arrepentido alguna vez de esa desición?

-No, estando a tu lado no me arrepiento de nada-Dijo él mientras abrazaba a sus dos tesoros

Fín

Nota de Lucy: Un fic muy nostálgico si me permiten decirlo… tiene muchos años que hice este fic y estoy feliz de haberlo hecho :D


End file.
